Human hair, in common with other parts of the body, becomes soiled and requires cleaning or shampooing. Personal habits of hair care vary greatly but in general people shampoo their hair only at intervals of several days to a week or two apart. Workers in the art have recognized a need for an in-between hair cleaning means that is simpler and faster than a shampoo and a number of different products for this purpose have been proposed and to some extent produced. While some of these products for cleaning hair between shampoos have found limited use, all of them have been recognized to have deficiencies and disadvantages. The present invention overcomes some of these deficiencies and disadvantages and, in preferred form, provides a small package that can be conveniently carried in a pocket, handbag, briefcase, and the like, readily opened to remove the moistened, fibrous, cation active substrate which is then used for one-time cleaning of the hair and discarded.